


[Podfic] In a Dark Wood

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: La Belle et la Bête | Beauty and the Beast
Genre: Animals, Books, F/M, Family, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: On the nature of beasts.





	[Podfic] In a Dark Wood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In a Dark Wood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/958048) by [sheldrake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheldrake/pseuds/sheldrake). 



I recorded one version of Beauty and the Beast in the last Amplificathon, and here's another one, quite different from that one, but just as good. 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/90w71m0d9bbeoegj0jg820h5hmm35985). Length: 42 m 4 s.


End file.
